


You're too much, but that's fine

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 7 - When he thinks about it, Aasim knows that he wouldn't want to hunt with anyone else.
Relationships: Aasim & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You're too much, but that's fine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hunting
> 
> Bwa bwa bwaaaaa
> 
> This is a good ship :D

" - and so _I_ said "Really, Clem? You'd rather be an astronaut than a scuba diver?" and _she_ said "Obviously! The sky is way better than water", so _I_ was like "Do you even _know_ what kind of cool shit you can find in the ocean?" and so _she_ was like - "

"Please. For the love of my sanity, _please_ stop talking."

Today is Tuesday, also known to the Ericson school kids as hunting day.

It's where two groups go out and see if their traps had caught any food, or if they see food, to hunt it down and bring it back to the school.

Today the river group consists of Ruby and Violet, while the forest group consists of Louis and Aasim, who had just entered their trap area.

"Check the south traps. I'll check these," Aasim orders, walking towards a very innocent looking tree.

"Aye, aye, captain." Giving a salute, Louis starts heading south towards a group of very innocent looking rocks.

Aasim rolls his eyes, and goes to check on the first trap.

It's empty.

Moving on, Aasim sighs when he sees that the second trap has nothing in it either.

He walks over to the third one, and this time his sigh turns into a sound of annoyance. The third one is just as empty as the other two.

It's depressing to look at, seeing empty traps, but it's not that surprising considering how Winter is almost upon them, and the colder it gets the more animals hide. He wishes that these traps still had caught at least _something_ though.

He walks back towards Louis, hoping that his traps had a little more luck.

When he sees Louis standing by the traps, with nothing in his hands, he knows that Louis had just as much luck as he did.

Louis turns around and spots him, a frown gracing his face.

"Hey, 'Sim! Any luck?"

Aasim shakes his head. "No. Not a lot of animals have been coming out recently, I guess. And from what I can see, your traps got nothing either."

Louis rubs the back of his neck, but doesn't disagree. "Yeah... I hope Vi and Ruby caught something in their fishing traps at least.

Aasim nods. "Yeah, me too."

"Should we head back?" Louis asks, pointing in the direction of the school. "We didn't bring any hunting gear with us so we can't catch anything ourselves. Unless we wanna use our hands."

"Maybe," Aasim begins, pointing an accusing finger at Louis as they start walking back. "That's because Willy and Mitch are busy repairing them since _someone_ wanted to shoot down a makeshift piñata instead of finding a stick to beat it with like a normal person."

Louis puts his hands up defensively. "It was Tenn's birthday! And I figured it'd take too long to find a stick sturdy enough to hit the piñata, so I had to come up with the next best thing."

"The piñata was too hard and it broke our arrows," Aasim points out. "Besides, you figure too much as it is. Think things through next time."

Lazily putting his hands behind his head, Louis flashes Aasim a cheeky grin. "Oh, come on. You and I both know you love me and my great ideas."

Aasim looks away, a blush forming. "Shut up."

"It's okay to admit it, Aasim. I like you and your ideas too, you know?"

Pointedly ignoring how Louis just admitted that he liked him, Aasim looks back at him and asks "Really? You like my ideas?" When Louis nods, he adds "Then how come you never listen to them?"

"Because!" Louis exclaims, bumping his shoulder against Aasim's. "Your ideas aren't fun enough."

"Survival isn't about fun."

"If you're not having fun, then what's the point of it?"

"To live another day. To see your friends and family again and again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you can make plans fun too."

"And you think your plans are fun?" Aasim deadpans.

"Yes."

"Even if it gets you killed?"

"At least I'd have fun despite dying."

Aasim frowns. "Do you really mean that?"

Louis hesitates, then shrugs. "Probably. Probably not, though."

"Hmm." Aasim doesn't look at Louis, but he pokes him in the arm. "It's good you doubt it. If you died I wouldn't have anyone to hunt with."

Louis looks at him, eyes a bit narrowed. "Uh, hello? You have an entire group of people to hunt with other than me. A _school_ of people, you could say."

Aasim rolls his eyes, but continues. "Sure, but I wouldn't have anyone _fun_ to hunt with."

He pretends to not notice how Louis' eyes light up after he said that.

"Oh, so you admit that I'm fun to be around?"

"Maybe. So what?"

"No need to get defensive," Louis says, wrapping an arm around Aasim's shoulder. "I think you're fun to be around, too."

Aasim doesn't have a remark for that. Instead he leans into Louis' touch, smirking a bit on the inside when he sees Louis start to blush.

"Thanks, Louis."

"No problem, 'Sim."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
